The Musician
by AquaM
Summary: Bella's always wanted to play piano and now she's living her dream. E A Cullen lives under the stage and longs to teach Bella how to play better. The problem? He's supposed to be dead and has been for years. No one knows he's alive, yet. All Human-ish R
1. Preface

I own nothing except for the plot and any OCs

Preface

"Please Edward," I pleaded, kneeling before his hunched form and taking his icy hand in mine. "Don't leave me after all you've done."

"Isabella," he breathed, taking his hand from me and placing it on my numb cheek. "This would never turn out. We're not meant to be together."

A sob choked from my throat as he rose and turned from me. I stood and grabbed his hand. He spun around and faced me.

"Please, Bella." His eyes were shut as he whispered to me. "Don't do this. Don't make this any harder."

"B-b-but-"

"Sh-h-h." He pressed a single frigid finger to my lips. "Just let me go."

"I can't," I blurted. "I can't let you out of my life."

He only stared at me, not a single sign of emotional stress or love on his perfect face.

"Edward," I paused, searching his eyes for some meaning, some feeling. There was none. "Edward, I love you!"

A spark lit his eyes, but he turned away before I could decide whether or not it was from anger or happiness.

"Bella, please!" He begged. "Never say that. You don't love me."

"But I do!" I insisted. "And if you don't feel that way all you have to do is tell me."

His grip on my hand tightened to the point where it almost hurt.

"Bella, listen to me carefully." He didn't look at me as he spoke and he sounded as though he was speaking through clenched teeth. "I will never love you. I only loved Alexa and you can't ever, nor will ever, take her spot in my life."

I dropped his hand like it burned me.

"Edward."

He couldn't mean it. After everything we've gone through, and he just now tells me he doesn't love me.

"Goodbye, Isabella."

I watched blurry-eyed as he disappeared down the dimly-lit street, leaving me to stand alone in the light rain and dark.

He walked out of my sight.

Out of my heart.

Out of my life.

~*~

Music makes me cry

Music makes me laugh

Music makes me smile

Music makes me tingly

Deep inside

When i hear music

Life comes running after me

Music is the only reason

Why i can stand on earth

Music makes cry

Music makes me laugh

Music makes me smile

Music makes me tingly

Deep inside

Music brings me back to life

Music is the only reason i live

-Naani Aslam


	2. My Black Roses

_**I hope you like it!**_

Bella's POV

As I hit the last note and it rang out across the auditorium, I breathed out a sigh of happiness and relief.

Applause burst from the audience as I stood to bow. Hundreds of roses were thrown to the stage around me. Shouts of "Bravo" and "Encore" rang in my ears.

I bowed once more then exited off the stage; where I was bombarded with congratulations from crew members and friends. More roses were thrust into my arms and camera flashes blinded my sight.

I felt a cool hand grab my wrist and pull me from the crowd. I let the tiny vampire lead me away from the hustle and bustle and into my giant dressing room.

"You were amazing!" Alice squealed, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks," I breathed as she squeezed me, completely robbing me of oxygen. "Alice...I...Need...Air!"

"Oh! Sorry!" She dropped her arms and stepped back. She frowned when her eyes landed on the silk dress I was wearing. My eyes drifted down to where she was staring and my eyes almost popped out of my skull. It had a wrinkle in it.

"Where did that come from?"

"Alice, how am I supposed to know?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "I've hugged like, fifty people since I've gotten off stage!"

She glared. "Fine. But take it off so I can at least get it taken care of."

She turned around and I sighed as I slipped out of the expensive dress. I put on the fluffy, white robe that hung on its hook and placed the dress on its rightful hanger.

"Here," I groaned as I turned to hand it back. But Alice didn't turn around. She didn't even move.

"Alice?" I touched a hand to her bare shoulder. Still, she didn't reply. But she did turn around and in her hand she held a single black rose.

"He came."

I took the rose from her and grabbed the note that was attached. I admired its antique cursive before finally reading it aloud.

_Ms. Isabella Swan (or Bella as you seem to prefer),_

_You played beautifully tonight. Though I noticed several mistakes and your poor posture. But these errors can be corrected over time and I can help you with them with only one small string attached. I believe you have much more talent than you allow to be showed. I pray you take my offer and I can meet you in person to explain myself, my one small condition, and my lack of hospitality. After all, you are in my opera house and I fear I've been a terrible host by not welcoming you properly. Tell your dear Alice "Hello" from me for I know she will be wanting to know what my note says and I once again wish you would consider my offer. I look forward to your answer. Until then, Ms. Swan._

_E.A. Cullen_

"This is the sixth one this week." I murmured softly. "The sixth time he's asked me to meet him."

Alice only stared at the note, her face impossibly paler.

"Ali?"

"I need to find him. You have to meet him!"

Now it was my turn to stare. "What?"

"You have to meet him." She motioned to the rose. "It's from my brother."

"Wait. What? I don't get it."

She pointed to the love-seat and I sat down.

"It was 1924 when I last saw him," Alice murmured softly.

"Saw who?" I was on the edge of the seat. If listening to Alice tell me more about her past would help me find out who my mysterious flower-giver was, I would do anything.

"My brother, Edward Anthony Cullen. It's been over eighty years since I saw him last." Unspillable tears filled her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

"What happened to him?"

"He was a performer, like you. Always playing the piano at concerts. Until that one night......" She trailed off and her body trembled horribly. I tried to sooth her by rocking back and forth and whispering comforting words. But none of it helped and she continued to sob.

"He was playing a new composition he'd just written when there was a loud crash and then the chandler fell to the floor, causing flames to fly everywhere. Our family got out unharmed, but Edward was nowhere to be found. And then entire auditorium caught fire and the police told us that there was no way he could have survived it."

"Oh, Ali," I sighed, squeezing her tighter to me as sobs jerked from her petite frame.

"I searched for him everywhere, with no luck. I finally just gave up. And that's when I found you." She pulled away from me and looked at me sadly. "And now I find out that he's still alive somewhere. It's just to much."

"How do you know the flowers are from him?" I inquired. "They could be from anybody."

She shook her head. "Black roses were Edward's favorite. Plus they have his scent on them."

I gently took the rose from its resting spot on the table. I breathed in its incredibly sweet smell and sighed. "But just think Ali. He's alive!"

"Ever since you started getting the roses, I've been driving myself crazy trying to follow his scent," Alice sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "It leads me down through the deepest corridors under the stage, but then I come to a wall and his scent's gone completely."

"But he comes to the shows?"

"Every one," she moaned. "And I've seen him sitting in box number three, but when I go up there, he's gone."

"Box three....I think I have an idea!" I jumped off the couch and grab my phone from my purse.

Alice appeared by my side. "What is it?"

I waved her off as I dialed the number for the ticket booth. Alice frowned then her face went blank as she tried to see what I was about to do.

"Hello?"

I jumped at the sound of Jeff's voice on the other line. "Hey Jeff it's me."

"Oh, hey Bella! What's happenin'? Great show by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks. I, um, need a favor actually."

Alice came back to life and her eyes were so wide, it looked as though they were about to pop out of her skull.

"No way!" She yelled softly so Jeff wouldn't hear her. "I am _not _doing that!"

"Sure, anything for France's best pianist," Jeff answered huskily. I rolled my eyes.

Everyone, including myself, knew Jeff had had a crush on me since I'd started playing here not three weeks back. I just hoped that his liking me would get me what I want.

"I need a ticket for box three for tomorrow's show. A friend of mine is coming and I wanted to get her a good seat," I explained hurriedly, ignoring Alice as she jumped up and down, waving her arms.

"No freaking way!"

I pushed her aside and walked to the window that held a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. It glowed radiantly in the night.

"Can you do that for me Jeff?" I added a bit of flirt in my voice. "Please?"

"I don't know Bella," Jeff said slowly. "That box is always reserved."

"By who?"

"Um, I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you that. You know, classified info."

"Come on, Jeff!" I pleaded. "I perform every night. I think I should have a right to know whose watching me!"

"Alright! Alright!" Jeff said. "It's some guy named E. A. Cullen. That's all the information he gives. Weird, huh?"

The phone fell from my hands and Alice grabbed it before it could smash against the hardwood floor.

Yet, I couldn't even move to take the phone from her. I was still in shock.

A man supposed to be dead for years is here.

He's real.

He's alive.

He lives somewhere in the opera house.

He watches me perform.

Every night.

* * *

_**Review Review**_


	3. Or Else

**_A/N I love you guys! This is my most popular story yet! But don't forget to review! And to Twilightgirl, if you're reading this, you're right! It is like Phantom Of The Opera! That's where I got my idea for the story line! Hope you all like it!_**

_**Bella's POV**_

"It is now official. I hate you!"

"Oh, come on, Alice!" I laughed as I continued drag her up the stairs to the Paris Opera house where I was playing tonight.

"B-b-but what if he's there?" She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car with out brakes. "What'll I do then?"

I laughed as we finally made it up the stairs and through the giant doors into the grand foyer.

"You're a vampire, Alice," I whispered quietly. "Just use your instincts."

She just stared at me. "You _want _me to kill him?"

"No! No. Of course not." I pulled her to the ticket booth line and placed my hands firmly on her shoulders. "I want you to keep him in that box if he shows. Don't let him leave."

"Why?"

"I...I don't know! Just don't let him leave before I get there!"

I turned to run to the stage but a cold hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned around and found my self staring down into Alice's golden eyes.

"Bella, just...be careful," she murmured softly. "And watch your back."

She turned her head away from me and I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh, Alice." I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about."

She smirked and let out a low snarl that would frighten anybody who didn't know better.

"That's my girl," I teased, patting her head.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me toward the backstage door.

"Good luck and goodbye," she called. I could only laugh as I entered the crowded space behind the red velvet curtains, where it looked like all hell had broke loose.

Dancers were stretching and practicing. Fellow musicians were running around searching for sheet music. Instruments were either getting a last minute tune up or polish. I could only stand there and watch dumbly as everything went on around me.

"Mademoiselle Swan!"

I turned and looked for the one who's called me. But then at least twenty different pairs of hands grabbed me and dragged me into my dressing room.

Once inside, the door was shut and my clothes were off; all the while, makeup was being brushed on my face and curlers were being twisted in my hair.

~*~

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, Mademoiselle Isabella Swan!"

Applause erupted as I walked onto the brightly-lit stage.

It became quiet as I made my way to the brilliant grand piano in the middle of the stage. I turned to the crowd and bowed before sitting down on the soft seat.

I glanced toward Box Three and let out a sigh of relief as my eyes landed on my best friend who was sitting there.

I lifted my fingers to the keys and then began my haunting version of Moonlight Sonata.

My fingers drifted up and down the piano as I played the complicated song, but as I came to the end, I heard scuffling noises.

I immediately looked to the spot where Alice was supposed to be sitting, all while trying to finish the composition, and was shock to see now two figures in the box.

The tall one grabbed Alice and placed a hand over her mouth. Alice kicked squirmed, but to no avail.

I quickly ended the song and jumped up from the piano. People started clapping, but I didn't stay to bow. I dashed off the stage where hundreds of people met me with confused looks and glares. I pushed through the crowns and darted up the back staircase.

I could hear the conductor apologizing to the addiance as I made my way to the door that entered Box Three. My hand crurled around the brass handle and I counted to three before I burst into the balcony.

It was empty.

Alice, nor her captor were anywhere to be seen. I walked over to where Alice had been sitting and reached down to grab her clutch that lay by itself no the carpeted floor. I looked around the small room, searching for a way that he could have possibly gotten out without being seen.

My heart was beating fast and then something and the red velvet chairs cuaght my attention.

Another black rose.

I picked it up and ripped the note away from the flower.

It read:

_Ms. Swan,_

_ You are a clever one, I'll give you that. But now that your friend is in my care, well, it seems like I'm now holding all the right cards. So if you want Alice back, unharmed, wait outside your dressing room tonight and I'll send someone to retrieve you at midnight. And if you refuse to show....Well let's just say Alice won't be able to be with you anymore. So be there, or else._

_E. A. Cullen_

I dropped the note like it had burned me and ran out of the box, leaving the black rose to rest on the high-back chair behind me.

I lifted the hem of my lavender evening dress so I wouldn't trip while running down the stairs.

I had to get Alice back.

And I would do anything to get her.

* * *

Please review! They make me happy!


	4. Stood Up

_**Bella's POV**_

"You're sure you don't want a ride home?" Jeff asked for the thousandth time.

I groaned internally and pasted on a smile for him. "I'm positive. I just wanna look around and then I'll go home."

"Alright," he said slowly. "Just lock the front doors when you leave."

"Sure thing."

He waved and disappeared out the back door. I heard him start his car and then leave the lot.

I let out a sigh and checked my watch.

_11:38_

"Twenty-two more minutes," I whispered to myself. "What am I supposed to do now?"

I'd no sooner spoke the words when there was a soft creak.

I whirled around. "Hello?"

I squinted in the dim lighting, searching for anything, or anyone, that looked out of place.

My eyes drifted to a curtain that was moving ever so slightly, as though it had been bumped.

"H-h-hello?" I stuttered as I cautiously inched toward the curtain. When I finally reached it, I noticed that it was slightly cooler here than where I'd previously been standing.

I breathed in deeply and grabbed the curtain.

"One...two...two and a half..." I counted nervously. "Two and three-fourths....Three!"

I ripped the curtain back and jumped away from whatever might be waiting to pounce.

I stood still for a minute, cringing and waiting for the kill, but after awhile, I opened my eyes and then realized why there was a draft there.

It was an open door.

I looked at the door, then glanced around to make sure no one was watching me. I then reached down and picked up a stray flashlight that lay near the door.

Clicking it on, I peered into through the doorway.

It looked ancient.

Cobwebs and dust covered everything. It looked pretty safe though and being the stupid girl that I am, I entered the dark hallway.

The floor creaked as I made my way through the corridor and I was shocked to realize that I'd come to another door.

I frowned and reached for the old iron handle. Carefully I pushed on the door, expecting it to be locked, but was surprised to find it unlocked and opening easily, not making a single noise as it swung on its old hinges.

I pointed my flashlight into the new space and what I saw made my jaw hit the ground.

It was just backstage. Only dirtier and worn out.

I walked in, kicking at loose floorboards, bits of costumes, and old yellowed scripts. One script in particular caught my eye and I picked it up gently. As careful as I was, parts of it crumpled and fell to the ground, leaving me only a small piece.

I shone my light on the papers and read the faded date that was written in the corner.

_ August 5, 1924_

1924? Why did that date seem to ring a bell?

I scanned the other scripts and found that they all had the same date. Then it hit me. Why 1924 seemed so important to me right now.

But it couldn't be.

There was no chance!

I dropped the scripts that I'd been holding and ran to the curtains. I felt around for the spot where they divided and when I found, I burst through them. Only to find myself in an even bigger room. One with hundreds of dusty red velvet and gold chairs and a huge crystal chandler that lay in the middle of them. Gold balconies lined the walls, along with beautiful golden pillars and in front of me was a conductors box.

And where was I standing?

Center stage. Smack dab in the middle.

I could only stand there and gape at the scene before me as I ran my beam of light around the room.

I turned on the stage and I saw exactly what I need to confirm my suspicion about this room.

There on my left, covered with at least fifty years worth of dust and spiderwebs, sat a black grand piano. The one, I'm sure, Edward Cullen had been playing the night the accident happened.

I took a step toward it, carefully making sure the stage could hold my weight and then brushed the dust and other gunk off the bench and keys.

I sat down, placing my flashlight on the rest next to it and then timidly played a C chord.

Surprisingly enough, the piano was pitch perfect, as though it just been tuned. I began to play a soft sad melody, but then my watch beeped.

I glanced at the screen and then jumped off the bench.

_11:55._

I grabbed my flashlight and once again glanced at the piano, wishing I could hear it's sound one last time.

I turned to leave when a loud D minor chord filled the air. I whirled back toward the piano, but no one was there. Yet, the D chord was still being pressed. Then, right before my scared eyes, as A minor chord was played.

With no hands touching them.

I screamed and raced off stage, heading out the way I'd came. As I ran through the dark hallway, I could still hear the piano playing a loud, almost angry tune.

I crashed through the door that lead to the regular backstage and slammed the door behind me.

Slowly I backed away from it, breath heavily as I waited for some spirit or ghost to appear through the door.

None came.

In fact, it was dead (ha ha) silent.

The piano music had stopped.

I ran the back of my clammy hand across my sweat-covered forehead as I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the hard wood floor.

I waited for my breathing to even out and my heart beat to slow, but neither seemed to be able to.

I glanced at my watch and was surprised to find that it was now 11:15.

He hadn't shown up.

Or had that been him playing?

No it couldn't have been.

Edward wasn't a ghost. I was pretty sure that he was the one who taken Alice for the box a few hours ago and there was no way that that man was a ghost.

I waited another hour, praying he would show up, but no one came.

Actually, the opera house felt even more empty now, as though I was never alone until now.

I sighed and stood up.

"Whoever you are!" I called. "You had absolutely no right to stand me up!"

I know it sounded stupid but I wanted him to know what I'd thought of his behavior.

I huffed as I grabbed my bag and headed toward the door. I turned and gazed at the hidden door one last time.

Another thought popped into my head.

"Don't worry, Alice!" I yelled into the darkness, praying she would at least hear me. "I'll do anything!"

And leaving my voice to echo in the lonely halls, I left the opera house, locking the door behind me.

* * *

**Please Review! I REALLY want to know what you think!!!**


	5. His Story

**_Bella's POV_**

As soon as I got home I turned on my laptop.

While I waited for it to load, I got ready for bed and then settled down with a cup of tea.

I clicked on the Google link and quickly typed in: Edward Anthony Cullen August 5th 1924.

When I pressed search at least three million matches popped up. So instead of clicking on each one, I simply pressed the first one. Thankfully it was the Paris Opera's website.

I scrolled down through the lists of actors, singers, and musicians that were posted until I came to the bottom of the last page. Then a single solitary name was posted; under the category: Late.

_Edward A. Cullen  
1901-1924_

There was no picture, there was no other information; just a link that I clicked on.

I had to wait a minute for the page to load and when it did a picture of the most beautiful man I'd ever seen appeared.

His hair was a dark coppery color and it was all messed up like he'd been running his fingers through it vigorously. His features were pale and defined and looked chiseled from pure white rock, all the way from his wide brow to the round of his chin. And just as I'd suspected, his eyes were a brilliant gold. Even though he wasn't smiling, I imagined he would the most amazing smile known to man.

I only stared at the picture for a minute before finally reading the information below.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_The Chicago city-boy's real name happened to be Edward Anthony Masen , but was later changed when adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when his parents died tragically from the Spanish influenza._

_This music prodigy was found not long after the Cullen family moved to Paris, France in 1920 when the boy was only nineteen years old, the youngest at that time to play at the Paris Opera House where he continued to play every night._

_Edward was then married at the age of twenty to nineteen year old Alexa Harding, a local Paris bachelorett and medial student studying under Dr. Carlisle Cullen's careful guidance. Dr. Cullen matched Ms. Harding and Edward up a couple weeks after she began studying medicine and it was love at first sight for the two young adults._

_They were married on June 8th, 1921, with an outdoor ceremony hosted by the Cullens at their elaborate mansion. There was a record breaking number of 633 guests, the biggest wedding to ever be held at that time.  
_

_The happy couple honeymooned in the beautiful Tuscany country side for three weeks and when the pair returned, they appeared to more in love than ever._

_Edward went back to playing the piano at the Paris Opera House and his new wife accompanied him by singing with a beautiful soprano voice. It was said that Edward taught his lovely Alexa to sing opera the day they'd met and she continued learning from him even after she became the youngest, and best, opera singer of her generation._

_But even the most pure and accelerating romance has to come to an end, and the musical couple's blossoming love story ended in the most horrible way possible._

_After a concert had ended on the night of August 15, 1924, the adorable couple was seen stealing small kisses outside the Opera house late at night. They were then seen walking behind the Opera house and then disappeared. Neighbors then reported there was a loud feminine scream some hours later, and then Alexa's body was found laying dead in a back street with her beloved husband nowhere to be seen._

_Ms. Alexa Cullen's body was later discovered to be completely drained of blood and bite marks were found on the side of her neck and on her wrists._

_Before then, no one had believed in vampires except for the superstitious but now vampires seemed like the only logical answer for Ms. Alexa's strange and sudden death._

_Even stranger, her so-called "faithful" husband never even made an appearance at his wife's funeral where even Dr. Cullen and his family showed their respects. In fact, the pianist went missing altogether for five days._

_Then on August 5, 1924, the musician made a mysterious reappearance and then performed that very night._

_Though he never completed the concert. For a strange accident happened and the gorgeous chandler broke apart from its hanger on the ceiling and then crashed to the floor below, causing fire to spread rapidly._

_Everyone was able to escape the fire unharmed, aside from the handsome pianist who then never seen, or heard from, again._

_Numerous searches were down and there was no proof that Edward Cullen had been killed in the fire and rumor has it that he lived under the Opera house until he eventually went mad and then committed suicide._

_There have be many times when performers have reported seeing the ghosts of Ms. Alexa or her loved Mr. Edward haunting the old auditorium late at night and music and singing has been heard by many.  
_

_Whether these reports are accurate or not, no one knows. But is there still a chance that Edward A. Cullen is alive and living under the stage? After all these years? How are we to know? Anyone who has entered the abandoned auditorium as never been seen again......_

I could only gape at the article and then I quickly re-read it.

He was married, or at least, _was _married. But then what would he want from me.

I bookmarked the page and then turned off the computer. I laid it on my bedside table and then turned off the light.

Questions were racing through my head so fast it almost hurt and I couldn't get to sleep.

But one thing was for sure, I was _determined _to find E.A. Cullen.

Whether it cost me my life or not.

* * *

**_Please Review! I've given you 5 chapters in one week!_**


	6. Jasper

_**I'll be throwing in some French words in. After all, Bella is in Paris!**_

**_Bella's POV_**

When I awoke early the next morning, immediately a rush of resentment and agony bombed me.

_Alice is still gone._

A single tear trailed down my cheek and I hastened to brush it it away.

I was going to get her back, no matter what it would cost me.

I jumped from the bed and ran to the shower where I turned it to as hot as it could go. I quickly undressed and hopped into the boiling hot shower.

I washed up quickly and then changed and grabbed my keys and purse. I rushed to my red Porshe and jumped in, sticking the key in the ignition and bringing the engine to life.

I sped the entire way to the Opera house, thankful that it was still early enough that most of Paris was still asleep and traffic was light.

I pulled into my parking spot and ran in the back door.

I know sooner walked in the door and blinked when I heard, "Mademoiselle Swan! Rehearsal. In cinq." (in five)

"Oui!" (yes!) I called back and ran to my dressing room where my sheet music laid on my vanity.

When I rushed into the small room, I instantly felt like there was something..off. Different even.

My eyes scanned the room looking for anything out of place and they landed on the red velvet fainting chair in the corner.

There sat a single black rose; with yet another note attached.

I walked over and picked it up, tearing the note away from the stem and reading the neat and elegant cursive.

_Ms. B. Swan,  
I am pleased to see that you trusted me and waited for someone to bring you to me. And now that I know you trust me, tonight I am sending one of my trusted men to escort you to my home. He will be there promptly at midnight and I expect you to be there.  
And one more thing. Do not go where you do not belong. The old stage is mine and I intend to keep it that way. Do not come in again or I will be forced to do to you what I have done to the others who have intruded on my personal property.  
And do not worry your pretty head over Alice. She is being taken care of and so far, no harm has come to her.  
Now hurry along to rehearsal. We wouldn't like like to keep Monsieur Neal waiting now, would we?  
Midnight, Ms. Swan. And I advise you to be prompt and on time._

_E.A. Cullen_

I rolled my eyes at the note and placed it in the music box along with all the other notes I'd received. I took a minute to look at the box that sat on my vanity and instantly, a wave of sadness flooded over me and tears pooled in my eyes.

_Flashback_

"Happy birthday, Bells!" My dad said, kissing my cheek wetly. My mom came around the table and snapped a picture of us hugging.

"Thanks Dad!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Mom! No more pictures!"

She laughed and set the camera on the table. "I can take a hint. How would you like to open your present?"

"Yeah! Gimme! Gimme!" I stretched my hands out in front of me and wiggled my fingers. Mom frowned.

"Now Bella. That is not the way a lady acts." I looked at my new black Mary-Janes and nodded my head.

"Awe, come on Renee." Dad said, patting my head. "It's her birthday."

I looked up at my mom hopefully and she smiled as she put her hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. It appears I've been outnumbered. Here you go, Sweetie."

She handed me a large box wrapped in bright blue paper. I quickly tore it open and gawked at was inside.

"It's Grandma Swan's music box!" I cried. I opened the lid and Claire de Lune started playing softly. I sat there and swayed to the tinkling notes. When the song came to an end I closed the box and ran my hand over the mother-of-pearl lid. It was beautiful. Ever time I'd go to Grandma's she'd let me play with her antique music box that Grandpa bought for her from Paris when they went there for the thirtieth anniversary.

"Now you have to careful with it, Bella," Mom warned. "It's extremely old."

"Mom!" I whined. "I'm eight eyes old! I am old enough to take care of expensive things now."

I thought I was making a good point, but Mom and Dad both looked at each other and started laughing.

"What did I say?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dad merely shook his head. "Nothing, Kid. You're without a doubt old enough to take care of the box."

I beamed at him and Mom who were now holding hands. "Thank you!"

I ran over to them and threw my arms around their waists.

"Happy Birthday!"

I turned toward the door and my jaw dropped.

"Alice!"

The tiny girl sat her package on the table and I ran into her outstretched arms.

"Oh! It's so good to see you!" She said, kissing my cheek softly. I smiled.

"You too! But what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling."

She shrugged. "I wanted to be here for my little sister's birthday! What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing!" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her again. "Is that for me?"

I pointed to the table and Alice laughed.

"Of course!" She ran to the table and grabbed the box that sat there. "You didn't expect me to come without a gift, did you?"

I shook my head and took the box she'd handed me. I shook it and then frowned.

"It's clothes isn't it?"

She only smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not."

I tore the paper and opened to the box.

"Ali!" I yelled as my eyes landed on the music book with my picture on the deep blue cover. "I love it!"

I flipped to the index and read the songs that were in there. Each one of them was my favorite.

"I had it custom made so that you could have all your favorite pieces in one book," Alice explained as we walked to the piano.

I immediately opened to Claire de Lune and started playing.

When the song ended, they all clapped.

"That was beautiful Bella," Dad said softly, wrapping his arm around Mom.

I blushed and hugged Alice. "Thank you!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "Is it better than the clothes I was going to buy for you?"

"Oh yes! Without a doubt!"

_End of Flashback_

It was only two weeks later that my parents were killed by some "animal". And it was only two days after that when I learned Alice was a vampire and that it was vampires seeking revenge on her that killed my parents.

I brushed away the few tears that slipped down my cheeks and grabbed my music of the table.

I took one last look at the box and sighed.

"You won't get away with what you did to her." I whispered and then ran out of the room.

~*~

it was finally midnight.

And I was all alone.

Again.

I sighed and headed for the door.

Why did he do it again?

I grabbed the door handle and twisted it.

Locked.

I frowned and tried again. Still locked.

But I didn't lock this door. And Jeff said he left it unlocked for me.

"You weren't really planning on leaving were you?"

I gasped and whirled around.

Behind me a tall figure clothed in a dark black robe stood by the door that led to the old auditorium.

I could only stand there, shaking.

"Well?" The stranger asked. I noticed he had a slight southern drawl in his voice.

When he saw me shaking he lifted the hood back from his head.

He smiled gently and brushed his blond curls away from his face.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He stretched out a pale hand and I timidly took hold of it.

"I'm Jasper, by the way," he said as he pulled me through the dark hallway. But before we got to the door that led to the stage, he turned and we were going down a set of stairs.

"Oh and don't worry about Alice," he continued to prattle on. "She screamed and bit us a couple times but after a couple of, um, diversions, she seems right at home."

"What do you mean 'diversions'? What did you do to her?" Fury was building up in me and I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Hey! Relax!" He said, stopping momentarily as a wave a relaxation washed over me. "I wouldn't let anything happen too her."

I raised an eyebrow. "_You _wouldn't let anything happen to her?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and started walking again.

I watched as a light appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

When we finally came to the bottom of the never-ending staircase, I realized we were no longer alone.

There were four more people standing around waiting for us, all of which had gold eyes. Then I noticed a figure sitting hunched over in the corner.

"Alice!"

The girl looked up and I noticed her eyes were black. I ran to her and threw my arms around her neck, no longer able to stop the tears that were now gushing from my eyes.

"Oh Bella!" She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. "I was so worried about you!"

I pulled back and smiled as I wiped away the last couple tears on my cheeks. "Ditto."

A throat cleared behind me and I turned to find Jasper standing behind us. I looked at Alice, who had an adoring gleam in her eyes as she looked at him, and then back at Jasper, who had the exact same gleam in his eyes.

I stood up and leaned into Alice. "You have to tell me _everything _when we get out of this."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful reunion," Jasper spoke softly. "But there is someone who wishes to see you, Ms. Swan."

I gulped.

This was it.

I nodded and followed Jasper down yet another dark hallway and then we stopped at a wooden door.

He knocked.

There must have been a reply because Jasper opened the door and pushed me in, shutting the door behind me.

When my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting I noticed I wasn't alone in this room either.

There, in the middle of the room, sat a brilliant grand piano. And sitting on it was the bronze0haired man I recognized from the picture on the website.

He didn't move.

He didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

That is until....

"It's about time Ms. Swan."

* * *

_**A/N This was supposed to be two chapters but I figured since I hadn't updated all week, I'd might as well give you guys an extra long one!**_

_**I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review!  
**_


	7. Everything

_**A/N I now have a cover for this book! It's on my profile under "The Musician" Come check it out! In my opinion, I think it's perfect! Could you leave me a message or something to tell me what you think?**_

_Previously:_

_He didn't move._

_He didn't even acknowledge that I was there._

_That is until...._

_"It's about time Ms. Swan."_

_**Bella's POV**_

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered. "_You_ were the one who stood _me_ up."

He chuckled darkly. "Touché."

He began to play a sad, haunting tune, and he still didn't turn around and face me.

I slowly stepped forward toward him, careful not to make any noise and ruin the perfect melody.

When I was within a couple feet of him, he stopped playing abruptly.

"You dare come closer?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Did I give you permission to come closer?" He took his hands off the sparkling white keys and pressed his palms against the leather bench he was seated on.

"I have to have permission to come to you?"

He chuckled again, a cold, heartless sound. "When you are coming closer to _me_, then yes. You do."

I smirked.

He turned around so fast I didn't see him move, and then I was face-to-face with an angel.

His pale face almost glowed in the dim light and his dark black eyes seemed to be smothering.

"Does something amuse you, Ms. Swan?" He asked mockingly, cocking his head to one side.

I gritted my teeth and spoke through them evenly. "One thing the article I read left out about you was that you're a self-centered jerk."

He rose instantly and stood towering over me.

"Self-centered?!" He half-yelled. "Do you know what I've been through these past decades?!"

He took a step toward me and I stepped back, shocked to find myself pressed against a cool brick wall.

I looked away from his penetrating gaze and shook my head.

"I didn't think so." And then he stepped away from me and returned to the piano.

He again seemed to become completely oblivious of my presence as he once again playing.

I listened as he now played an angry, complicated melody. I was utterly mesmerized as I watched his fingers practically fly across the keys.

When the piece came to an end, I spoke softly.

"Can you teach me to play like that?"

He didn't respond. He merely turned around and studied me carefully.

After a couple minutes of this, I began to feel self-conscious and stated to squirm.

Finally he spoke.

"That is why I had you brought here." He ran his hand through his hair and then stood up. "But with that, there is one small condition."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that?"

He was suddenly a blur and then appeared in front of me.

"You really want to know what it is?"

I nodded.

He leaned in closer and I could feel his cool breath on my ear. My breathing became short uneven pants and my heart beat shot up as he stood in such close proximity.

"You have to give up _everything_."

I slipped away from him, both shocked and almost angry.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I asked bitterly.

Now it was his turn to smirk.

"Everything. That means your house, any of your friends, and possessions. Your career and basically your life. You have to give it all up and give it to me."

I stared at him, unable to say anything.

"T-t-that's not one small condition." I whispered, once again stuttering.

He shrugged. "If you say no, you are free to go. But Alice....."

He didn't need to finish.

I knew exactly what he meant.

I could go. Live my life happily and carefree.

While Alice would have to stay here. With the others of her kind. With Edward.

Before I could answer, I could hear screaming and shouting from the other room.

"Bella, don't say yes! Go! I'll be fine!"

Alice.

Edward growled and ran to the door, which he threw open and yelled, "I told you to keep her calm, Jasper!"

Then everything was silent.

"What did he do to her?" I asked, my voice shaky and uneven.

Edward snarled. "Nothing that concerns you. Now what is your answer?"

I bit my lip, unable to think clearly.

I could leave this all behind. I could continue to perform and pretend none of this ever happened.

But I couldn't do it without Alice. No way. Not ever.

"Fine. It's all yours." I stuck my hand out and he grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Now that that's out of the way, Esme will show you to your room." And with that, he turned and walked back to his piano.

I felt a cold hand grab my wrist and I turned to see a young woman smiling comfortingly at me.

"Wait. What?" I called to him, digging my heels into a crack in the stone floor. "My room?"

He turned and looked at me, a sick smile on his face. "Of course. Your life is mine now. And I simply must make sure no harm comes to you."

And with a wave of his hand, the woman dragged me from the room.

We walked down several hallways and then opened a door.

"Here you are, Ms. Bella."

I didn't say anything.

I only ran into the room and threw myself down on the bed, crying out everything that I felt.

I felt a cool hand pat my back and I turned to see Alice sitting beside me.

"It will be alright, Bella," She whispered soothingly.

I sat up and she wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulder.

No.

It couldn't be alright.

* * *

**_A/N Yeah Yeah! I know your beloved Edward is being awful and cruel. But that's the way he has to be in o_**_**rder for this story to work out.**_

_**Next chapter in Edward's POV!!!!!!**_

_**Review Review!  
**_


	8. Blindness

**_Edward's POV (*squeal!*)_**

I could hear her sobbing in her room and I instantly felt horrible.

_You shouldn't have done that to her._

"I know! I know!" I growled at my brother. "But Jasper, I...."

I.... what? I couldn't possible think she was pretty.

I mean, yes her eyes were like endless pools of milk chocolate and I loved seeing them glow, especially after a performance. And her smile was...breath-taking to say the least.

And her blush. Oh her blush! It almost drove me insane to see that blood pool in her cheeks.

And yet, I couldn't convince myself of what I was feeling was attraction. A feeling I haven't felt since Alexa....died.

_You have to let her go, Edward. It's not good for you to keep these feeling for her._

"I can't!" I yelled. "She was my wife, Jasper! You don't know how hard this is!"

He was silent and slowly my breathing and temper started to decrease.

"You're right," he said, softly. "I don't know what it's like. But I do know that it is blinding you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, something every boy in this family has learned from Carlisle.

"If you'd just let go of Alexa for a single minute you might see what is in front of you." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off and started pacing the room.

"There's nothing in front of me, Jazz. It's just dark and empty."

He shook his head. "See? You're blind."

"Then for Christ's sake, Jasper, tell me!" I exploded. "What's in front of me?"

"A young brunette in need of a comforter."

I smirked. "You mean Bella."

"Exactly."

I shook my head. "After how I treated her today, there's no way that she'll ever forgive me."

"She's not like that," Jasper mumbled. "You know that."

I sat down next to him on the stairs.

"Jazz, What do I do?"

Jasper looked away and I could see him smile, but when he faced me again his face was sober.

"First, no more Alexa."

I growled, but he continued.

"I know it'll be hard, but just try it. Please?"

After a slight hesitation, I nodded.

"Now no more Mr. Tough Guy. Show Bella the Edward that made every girl drool over you."

I smirked. He meant charming and polite.

"Then teach her what she wants to know. Don't force anything on her. She will learn everything in time, but at least be patient with her. Got it?"

I sighed and nodded.

Jasper stood up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, following him.

"I, uh, have some business I need to attend to."

While in his mind: _Alice! Alice! Alice!_

"You in love with my sister?"

"No!" He answered way too quickly. "I'm just going to go check on her."

I rolled my eyes and waved him away.

I looked out into the hallway and was surprised to hear silence. She wasn't crying.

I walked swiftly dwon to her room and pressed my ear to her door.

She was in there. I could hear her heartbeat and breathing. And better yet, she was alone.

I pushed open the door and stepped into the room, her scent hitting me like a bomb and I was shocked to relize I actually enjoyed the scent.

I walked to her bedside, and watched her sleeping form.

_If you'd just let go of Alexa for a single minute you might see what is in front of you._

Jasper's words played in my mind and for the first time, I actually studied the girl laying in front of me.

She was actually atractive. The way her chestnut locks accented her pale features was a perfect balance. Her fingers were long and skinny from playing piano for numerous years. She wasn't overly skinny, but wasn't overweight either. The perfect weight for a girl her age. And her height was the same as well, not too short, not too tall; but perfect.

I immediately felt awful for the way I'd treated this girl and I quickly manifested (a/n I chaged Edward's gift a little) and boquet of black roses that were laying on the bedside table. I wrote a quick note that held only two words: _I'm sorry._

And after fastening the note one of the stems, I left the girl to rest in peace and quiet.

I closed to the door behind me and sighed.

Now I was torn.

Did I still love Alexa?

Or was I starting to have feeling for Bella?

* * *

_**A/N So yes I chaged Edward's gift a little. HE can now do things with his mind like amifest things (idea from The Immortal Series). Hope you like it!**_

**_Review Review!_**


	9. It's Bella

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke the next morning feeling groggy and a slight headache was starting to make itself known.

I rolled over and something black at the base of my bed caught my attention.

I sat up and reached for it.

A dress.

A very....long dress.

I got out of bed and held it at arms length to examine it.

It was beautiful.

It was more of a renaissance style and it a was made of an almost silky material. The bodice was was covered in jewels and looked like it came to just above my cleavage. The sleeves were long and flowy and they split at about mid arm. They continued to be about as long as the dress itself. And that brought my eyes to the skirt.

It was billowy and looked like it would hug my curves, or what curves I had.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I just had to try it on.

I quickly slipped out of my jeans and T-shirt --the clothes I'd worn last night and fallen asleep in because I'd been crying too hard to care what I was wearing-- and slipped into the beautiful black dress.

I looked in the mirror and was then speechless.

It was a perfect fit, as though it had been made for me. And what surprised me was the fact was that it actually gave me curves and, much to my embarrassment, boobs. Something I'd been lacking my entire life.

Well, not anymore!

I blushed at the thought and quickly turned from the mirror, then spotted a pair of strappy heels at the base of the oak dresser.

I put them on and realized then just how high the heel was. They lifted me up about three or four more inches.

I once again returned my gaze to the mirror and grabbed the brush from the dresser and yanked it through my knotted tresses.

I no sooner got through the first snarl, then there was a rap on the door.

"Ms. Swan?"

I didn't recognize the voice.

"Come in?" I said cautiously, making it sound like a question.

The door opened a crack and a beautiful blonde girl peeked in.

When she saw me, she smiled.

"Oh good! You found the dress." She opened the door wider and stepped in, Esme standing behind her.

"Oh!" Esme gasped when she saw me. "Edward picked the perfect one."

"Edward picked this?" I asked, a little shocked that he would actually do that for me.

The blonde nodded. "Oh! I'm Rosalie by the way, but you can call me Rose."

"Um, okay," I said shyly. Rose smiled and motioned to a chair in front of a small vanity and I sat down.

She took the brush from me and gently began to work through the rat's nest I called hair.

And not ten minutes later, my hair was curled and piled on top of my head.

"I think," Rose started, putting in one last bobby pin and standing back to survey her work. "My work is complete."

Esme stopped making my bed and looked at me, smiling as she did so.

"Oh, Ms. Swan," She breathed. "You look like a vision."

I blushed and ducked my head, trying to hide my flaming cheeks.

"You don't have to call Ms. Swan," I said softly. "Bella's fine."

"Whatever you say," Rose said picking up the left over hair care and unplugging the curling iron.

"Oh, Edward wanted to see you when you were finished, Bella," Esme said after she'd made sure the bed sheets didn't have so much as a wrinkle.

I gulped.

Is that why he'd given me the dress?

Because I'd be in his so called "hallowed" presence.

But did I really need to be all dressed up just to be seen by him?

What kind of stuck up sob was he?

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I turned to where Rose was standing with her back turned to me.

"Was my brother here earlier?"

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

She turned around, holding a large bouquet of black roses in her pale arms.

I gasped and ran to her side.

I took the flowers from her outstretched hands and breathed in there heavenly scent.

"I wish I knew how he did it." I murmured into the soft petals.

"Did what?" Esme asked.

I looked up from the dark roses and smiled.

"Made the flowers pop all over the place."

"Oh! It's his--" Esme started, but was cut off by a sharp glare from Rose.

"It's, um,....He.." Rose played with her hands nervously. I only smiled.

"His gift?"

She looked up at me, clearly shocked.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "I know you're all vampires."

Rose remained frozen, while Esme stepped in front of her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, Alice told me," I explained. "I've known since I was eight."

Esme nodded, and finally, Rose came back to life.

"Well, that saves us a lot of time and trouble," she said, grabbing the basket with all the hair care products.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed, scratching at an invisible itch on my arm. "So when did he want to see me?"

"Right away I guess," Esme said with a sigh. "I think he wanted to start your lessons right away."

I nodded and followed Esme to the door.

"Wait!"

I turned to see Rose grabbing a rose from the bunch. She ran her finger nail down the stem, removing the sharp thorns that adorned it. When she'd finished her task she ran to me and placed the rose in my hair.

"There," she sighed. "Now you're perfect."

I blushed and mumbled a "thank you".

"Come, Dear," Esme said, taking my hand in hers. "Edward can be very impatient and does not like to be kept waiting."

I smirked.

Who'd of guessed?

I followed her down another hallway and she then stopped before a thick closed door.

"Edward?" She called softly.

I couldn't hear an answer, but there must have been one because she opened the door and pushed me in; closing the firmly behind her.

Soft piano music filled the room and I turned and almost fell over at what I saw.

The room was filled with hundreds of candles, all arranged in a circle, all lit, and giving the room a beautiful, mysterious glow. And in the center of the candles, a tall black grand piano. And sitting at it: my teacher. All six plus feet of his pale glory was sitting right there in front of me.

He stopped playing and stood up.

"I trust you slept well, Ms. Swan?" His velvet voice sent chills and shudders up my spine.

"It's Bella, and yes, I slept fine." I said, not moving for fear I would come to close without his permission as he so called said was expected from me.

He turned and faced me, and then he just...stared, his gold eyes wide and his lips threatening to curve up into a smile.

"I see the dress fits," He said, finally smiling. The smile so breath-taking, I honestly stopped breathing.

All I could do was nod.

His smile slowly started to fade and his eyes narrowed. He walked over to where I was standing and gently took my hand in his icy one.

"How am I supposed to teach you how to play piano when you're not even sitting at one?"

I think he was trying to tease me, at least that's what it sounded like.

But wasn't it just yesterday, not twelve hours ago, that he was being the self-centered jerk I'd called him?

And now this?

Talk about confusing.

He pulled me to the piano and pulled out the bench for me.

I sat down and jsut stared up at him, lost in his amber eyes. I expected him to look away first, but he just returned the stare, seeming to be unable to move as well.

Finally, I ripped my eyes from his and turned to the keys, placing my fingers on them.

"What should I play?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

I turned and looked at him skeptically. He was still staring and I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I am here for a lesson remember?"

"Oh! Right," He said, pulling up a chair and sitting beside me. "Play one of your songs."

"Um, okay." i said, slowly. "But I thought you were going to teach me how to play something new. Not what I already know."

He nodded in agreement. "And I will. As soon as I know what level you're at."

"Ugh!" I gasped. He made it sound like I was a music student back in school, who was just starting out. Well, I guess in a way I was. I was here how to learn to play better and supposedly fix my posture problem.

"Alright," Edward sighed, sitting back in his chair. "You may begin."

And I did.

* * *

_**A/N Please tell me what you think!!!!!**_


	10. Hanon in C

_**Bella's POV  
**_

"And again."

I groaned and played the Hanon in C major yet again for the thousandth time. It was Week Three and he still had me playing Hanon, scales I haven't played in years.

As my fingers made their way back down the keys, Edward roughly tapped them a pen.

"Curl your fingers."

So I did.

_WAP!_

Only this time it was my wrist.

"Arch it."

I rolled my eyes at him as he continued to walk around the piano while I played.

I was almost done with the scale when suddenly there was a poke in my lower back.

_Ooooh! Bad move Mr. Cullen!_

I yelped and jumped from the piano bench, only to crash into Edward, who was standing so close behind me that I was pressed to the front of him when I stood up.

For a minute I could only stand there, breathing short ragged gasps, as I stood so close to the man, I'll admit, I was starting to have a crush on.

"Ticklish Ms. Swan?" He asked cockily, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "What made you guess?"

He smiled his crooked smile and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"So....If I go like this," He poked me in the side. I yelped again, not entirely happy that he was tickling me.

"And like this," He poked my other side and this time I jumped, only to crash into the solid wall called his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me as I swayed.

When I was steady, I looked up at him; expecting him to let me go. But he didn't.

He merely smiled and pulled me closer. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"That was for your lacking posture." His cool breath tickled my ear and I shuddered.

He pulled back and smiled yet again.

He brushed a finger across my beet-red cheeks and sighed.

"What?" I asked dazedly, not at all objecting to him touching me.

He shook his head and stepped back, I immediately missed his body against mine.

"It's nothing," he said, sounding more like he was saying it to himself than me.

I stepped forward and cautiously placed a hand on his cheek.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

He only stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"You truly mean that?"

I nodded.

I laughed a short laugh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's not what want to _tell_ you actually," he whispered.

I smiled. "Then do whatever it is you want."

His eyes grew wide. "Really?"

I nodded.

But then he wrapped his arms around my waist.

My breathing hitched.

I looked up into his topaz eyes, lost in their depth and beauty.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he murmured as he lowered his head.

And then, his lips were on mine.

It took me a moment to realize what was happening, but then it hit me.

Edward was freaking kissing me!

I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me impossibly closer, deepening the kiss.

When he pulled back, allowing me to breath, his lips trailed down my neck and back up.

And with a final peck on the lips, he sighed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Ms. Swan," he whispered huskily.

I sighed and laid my head against his chest.

He kissed the top of my head before chuckling.

"What?"

"I guess lessons are over for today, huh?"

I looked up at his hopeful expression and smirked.

"You're the teacher." I said pointedly. "If you say lessons are over, lessons are over."

Obviously liking that, he stopped down and once again captured my lips with his.

I felt my knees give out and Eward lift me up bridal style and carried me over to the love seat.

When we broke for air, he chuckled.

"Lessons are definitely over."

I smiled. "Works for me!"

He went back to kissing my neck and I couldn't hold back the shudders that ripped through my body, not because of his cold lips, but because of what he was doing with his lips.

"And what if someone walks in on us?" I asked jokingly. He growled.

"My family has sense enough to know when they are not wanted."

I giggled. He pulled my lips to his and kissed my lips, this kiss being much more gentle than the others.

I was happy to stay there. In Edward's arms, I felt as though we were the only two people in the world and nothing could hurt me.

"That was worth the wait," Edward sighed as I laid my head on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and planted small kisses on my head.

"Oh, yes." I agreed. "Totally worth the wait!"

* * *

**_A/N Wells there you go! The beauty of the first kiss! I hope you liked it!_**

**_Oh! I forgot the write in the last A/N, I have a picture of the dress from the last chapter on my profile! So if you wanna see it, it's there!_**

**_Now please review!_**

**_The lack of review is what made the wait so long for this chapter............._**

**_Review Review!  
_**


	11. What do you think of opera?

_**Bella's POV**_

I sighed contentedly as I snuggled closer to Edward's cool chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me and he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"We should get you ready," he murmured softly into my hair.

"Mmm mmm," I groaned. I wasn't in the mood to move any time soon. Even if it meant missing a concert.

"I'm sure Monsieur Neal would have something to say about your abrupt cancel," Edward mused as he sat up, pullingme with him.

"As if I care," I huffed. "That old bat isn't fit to run this place."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "That doesn't change anything."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

"What if I wanted to stay here and kiss you all night long?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and for a second, I actually thought he was caving. But then he smiled cockily and picked me up bridal style.

"We have after the show to do that. And you're cute when you pout," he laughed.

He carried to my room and sat me down on the large canopy bed.

"Behave for Alice and I'll see you before you go on," he promised as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"That's blackmail," I said pointedly. He simply shrugged.

He turned to go, but I caught the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him back to me. I rose to my knees and pressed my lips to his.

I kissed him passionately and just as I was about to pull back, when his arms snaked around my waist and he returned the kiss with as much heat and fire that I'd given him.

We stayed there like that for awhile, just kissing each other, and then slowly he pulled away; a crooked smile on his beautiful face.

"Doesn't change anything."

I frowned.

"After all that, nothing?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, brushing a cold finger across my cheek. "It'll take more than a breath-taking kiss for me to allow you to miss a performance."

I scoffed and shoved him away.

He chuckled and exited the room, leaving me alone until the wicked pixie would release her wrath on me.

While I waited, I wandered to the giant oak wardrobe that stood in the corner. I dug around in there through the hundreds of dresses and skirts, searching for the perfect dress to wear tonight.

After five minutes I finally just gave up and closed my eyes as I reached in and grabbed the first item of clothing my hands came in contact with.

When I opened my eyes, I was pleased with my pick. It was a low-cut, midnight blue evening dress that flowed to the floor elegantly.

"Perfect,"I whispered to myself.

"I'll say."

I dropped the dress and spun around, my hands instantly flying to my neck.

"It's just me!" Alice mused, putting her hands up and mock surrender. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and stooped down to pick up the fallen dress.

"Little on edge, Bella?"

I shook my head.

"You just scared me. That's all."

She smirked and pointed to a chair.

"Sit."

And without a single word, Alice got to work.

* * *

When the dreaded concert was finally over and I had just finished locking the final door, Edward stepped from the shadows. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You were absolutely magnificent tonight, love," he murmured and his lips trailed from my temple to my chin.

I laughed. "And my posture?"

"Without flaw."

"Glad to hear it," I sighed as I leaned against him. I waited for him to say something, but he just stood there; not even looking at me.

"Edward?"

He let go me and walked over to the bulletin board where Jeff had just hung up the next weeks flyer's and announcements. He stood there for a minute, staring at one, before pulling it off of the board and walking back to me.

"Bella?"

"What?"

He looked up from the flyer and smiled slyly.

"Can you sing?"

I narrowed my eyes. "A little. Why?"

"How do you feel about opera?"

"I don't know!" I cried exasperated. "Why? What does it say?"

His smile grew even bigger as he handed me the red and black flyer.

"The Paris Opera House anounces the Phantom Of The Opera...."

I stopped reading and looked up at the dazzling vampire that stood before me.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

_**Hehe! What do ya think? Come on! Tell me!**_

**Review Review!**


	12. First Practice

**_Bella's POV_**

"Nah, uh! No way!"

I turned away from Edward and hurried down the stairs to my room.

"Why not?" Edward questioned, raising an eyebrow as he hurried after me. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the bedroom door.

"Singing isn't really my forte," I sighed. I plopped onto my bed and grabbed Wuthering Heights, the old worn book practically falling apart in my hands.

Edward sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"And if it was?"

I shrugged. "Then I might consider it."

He smiled. "Then I'm going to make singing, and I quote, your forte."

I only stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing; expecting him to join in. But he didn't. He just sat there and slowly my laughter trailed off.

"Oh. You were serious."

He nodded, looking slightly hurt.

"Edward, I..." I trailed off and scratched my arm subconsciously. He shook his head and got up off the bed.

"No. If you don't want to, then I won't make you." He smiled half-heartily and walked out the door. I lowered my head and played with my fingers.

_Nice guilt trip, Mr. Cullen! Well played._

"I guess...I could try it....." I trailed off again and Edward was at my side in an instant.

"Really?"

I looked up into his hopeful eyes and found myself unable to say no to him.

"I'll try it."

"Oh, Bella!" He wrapped his arms around me and captured my lips with his.

When we broke apart, he smiled.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know," he promised, taking my hand in his. A little memory in the back of my mind tried to make itself known, but I couldn't recall what in the world it was.

"When do we start?" I asked, not really caring. I was only doing this for him.

He smiled slyly.

"Right now!"

And he flipped me onto his back and he ran to the piano room.

* * *

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back--" I cut off with a choking cough and Edward stopped playing the piano, his eyes on my face full of concern.

"It's too high," I rasped when my coughing fit had ended. "Can't you lower it?"

Edward barked a laugh.

"Try telling that to Monsieur Neal. He'll have you off that stage faster than you can blink."

I sighed again as I sat down on Edward's lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"We've been at this for hours. Can't we give it a rest?" I asked softly.

He picked up a piece of stray hair that fell from my messed ponytail and played with it.

"The auditions are in four days," he spoke softly. "Girls from all over the world are coming to try out. Do you think you'll be able to get the part if you quit now?"

I shook my head and buried my head into Edward's cool neck.

"That's right." He gently pulled me away from his body and cradled my face in his hands.

"Bella, you have an amazing voice," he murmured sincerely. "And I know you can hit those notes, as long as you open that little mouth of yours."

He brushed the pad of his thumb across my lips as if to emphasize his point and our eyes locked. For a second, he looked as though he was about to kiss me. But he broke the trance and pulled away.

"Now from the top."

I groaned and stood up off of his lap.

Edward began the introduction of All I Ask of You and I waited for him to play through Raoul's part. But to my shock and surprise, he began singing. Right on key as his silky voice drifted up and down as each note came out of his mouth sounding absolutely perfect.

His voice was so beautiful and perfect that I almost missed my introduction. But one curious glance from Edward got me singing back on track in no time.

_All I want is freedom,_  
_ a world with no more night_  
_ and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

Then Edward came in once again, singing Raoul's part and looking at me as though he meant every word...

_Then say you'll share with me_  
_ one love, one lifetime_  
_ let me lead you from your solitude_  
_ Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_ anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_ Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

When my part came in I turned away from him, unable to return his loving, though penetrating, gaze.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
_ say the word and I will follow you..._

Then for the fist time, our voices combined; harmonizing perfectly as we sang the part where Raoul and Christine confess their love for each other, and that when I found myself unable to look away from the man in front of me.

_Share each day with me,_  
_ each night, each morning..._

Then softly I sang:

_Say you love me..._

And then Edward stopped playing and he rose to come stand by me as he took my small hands in his large and he lowered his lips to my ear as he whispered Raoul's last words.

_You know I do..._

I pulled away from him and stared, not sure how to react. His eyes were loving and gentle as he watched me.

We just stood there, neither of us moving; our eyes expressing everything that we couldn't say in words.

Then Edward smiled and moved to my side, lacing our fingers together.

"I think lessons are over now."

I nodded slowly, still frozen in place.

He chuckled and pecked my lips softly; the small kiss waking me instantly.

"I-I-I'd better go get ready for the concert," I murmured, unwilling to utter those few words that would end this wonderful feeling Edward and I shared at this moment.

Edward's smile slowly faded and he switched back to teaching mode.

"Yes. I believe Alice will be waiting for you." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed each of my knuckles softly.

I turned to leave, but he refused to let go of my trapped hand. I slowly turned my head and found Edward staring at me in a way that was indescribable.

"Bella," he whispered. I stared at him expectantly, wondering what he was trying to say. But before I could wonder any longer. he shook his head and smiled shyly.

"You did very well for your fist night."

My heart dropped.

I don't know why. I mean, what did expect him to say.

What did I _want _him to say.

"Um, thanks," I sighed. He released my hand and I exited the room, the soft notes of the piano following me out.

* * *

_**Please Please Please tell me what you think!!**_

_**Review Review!  
**_


	13. The Girl I'll Be Kissing

_**Four Days later...**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Oh, oh, oh! Here it comes!"

I turned around and saw Mademoiselle Clarissa, head of costume and casting crew, walking toward the bulletin board; all the while trying to avoid being crushed by the rampaging herd of females trying to see the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Ladies, ladies, please!" She yelled above the noise, her thick French accent coating each word. The room instantly went from "I can barely hear myself thing" to "You could hear a pin drop."

The girls, and the few guys that stuck around after auditions, parted a pathway for the women and slowly Mademoiselle Clarissa made her way to the board.

She tacked it up them turned to the crowd.

"Now I'm going to count to three," She said. "And when I get to three you my go to the sheet. Understood?"

There were numerous mumbles of "Yes, Mademoiselle," and she began counting.

"One."

We all got ready to move.

"Two."

We all inched forward half a foot.

"Three!"

Mayhem erupted.

Girls clawed, pulled, and pushed to the front to see the hallowed casting list.

And somehow I ended smack in the front, the list right in front of my nose.

I scanned the list, my heart beating fast.

_***Roles For The Phantom of The Opera***_

_The Phantom -- TBD_

_Raoul de Chagny --J. Black_

_Meg Giry -- A. Weber_

_Madame Giry -- C. Marshall_

_Carlotta Giudicelli -- J. Stanley_

_Ubaldo Piangi -- B. Knight_

_Joseph Buquet -- M. Cameron _

_Christine Daae -- I. Swan_

My heart skipped a beat.

I'd done it.

I'd made the cut!

"Bella!"

I turned to see Alice running toward me and I threw my arms around her.

"I did it!" I whispered happily in her ear.

She nodded and hugged me tighter.

"I'm so proud of you!" She sighed, releasing me from her grip.

The crowd in front of the list filtered away slowly, some of the girls hoping for the part of Christine running away crying, and Alice waltzed forward to scan the piece of paper.

"These are all good singers," she noted. But then she pointed to _J. Black._ "But I don't know who he is."

I shrugged. "Must be a foreigner."

I looked over the list with her, commenting on the singers who received what roles, but my eyes kept coming back to the _Phantom -- TBD._

"Alice. What does TBD stand for?"

"To. Be. Determined." She counted of each letter on her fingers.

"Oh." I sighed as we made our way to the concealed door to the piano room.

"Hey," I stopped her. "Tell Edward I'll be there in a bit."

She looked skeptical for a minute, then shrugged and disappeared down the corridor.

I turned and headed down the dark hallway that lead to the abandoned stage. I grabbed the flashlight that I'd left there the night before and clicked it on.

I entered the stage and breathed in the scent of dust and the velvet seats. I gazed at the stage outstretched before me, then smiled cheekily.

I stepped forward and and bowed dramatically.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I called into the empty auditorium. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

I stood there for a minute, just smiling as I looked out onto the empty seats; imagining them full of fancily dressed people.

"What are you doing?"

I screamed and whirled around, my arms raised in front of my face.

A boy about my age stood there peeking through red velvet curtains smirking at me.

"Parlez-vous français?" I asked the boy who was clearly American and had absolutely no idea what I was saying.

Speaking French was one of my favorite past times, which I'd enjoyed quite thoroughly today with most of the girls who tried out today unable to speak the native language.

"Oh, shoot," I heard the boy growl. He turned to me and I could see his face was slightly flushed.

"T-t-tu... P-parles... Anglais?" He asked, stuttering over the words. He wanted to know if I spoke English.

And I decided I would milk my fun a little longer.

"Excusez-moi?" I said, putting on a mask of confusion.

"Ugh!" He threw his hands in the air. "I asked if you spoke English!"

I struggled not to laugh and maintain the sober face expression.

"Je ne comprends pas," I sighed dramatically as I told him I didn't understand a word he was saying.

He cursed and walked toward the edge of the stage.

I was about to warn his to stop and watch out for the edge but it was too late. He walked right off and fell to the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the empty auditorium.

"Help!"

I laughed as I ran over to the edge and flashed my light down to where he was laying on the floor.

"You couldn't have warned me?" He snarled as he sat up.

I laughed again. "Now where's the fun in that?"

He looked at me, shocked by my English.

"Y-you said you didn't know English." He accused.

I shrugged and hopped off the stage so that I now stood next to his sitting form.

"I say a lot of things." I teased.

The boy smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Most girls do."

"Hey!" I feigned hurt and clasped my hand over my heart. "It's a gift that we're proud of."

He laughed and stood up.

I was shocked to realize I practically had to cran my neck in order to see his face.

"So..." He trailed off, gazing about the room. "What _are _you doing in here?"

"This is my quiet place," I sighed. He smirked.

"And you prance across the stage, talking to an invisible crowd, in your quiet place?"

I shrugged. "I'm a singer. We're kind of crazy people."

He laughed and jumped back on to the stage, offering a hand to help me back up.

I grasped it and he pulled me up as if I weighed nothing.

"I'm Jacob, also a singer," he said once I was back on my feet.

"Bella," I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"So, what do you sing? Opera?" He asked as he sat on the stage.

I joined him and nodded.

"Yeah, I actually just auditioned for the role of Christine."

"And?"

"And...I got it."

He smile grew.

"Really?"

"Um, yeah." I said slowly, surprised by just how happy he was about this piece of information.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm getting to know the girl I'll be kissing for the next couple of weeks."

* * *

_**Hello drama! Jake is officially in my story!!! Watch out Eddie!  
**_

_**Review Review!  
**_


	14. Secrets

**_Bella's POV_**

I only stared at him for a minute and soon he began to squirm under my gaze.

"What?" He asked, scratching his arm absent-mindedly.

I shook my head hoping to clear my thoughts.

"Let me get this straight," I paused. "You, Jacob, are playing the Phantom of the opera?"

He smirked and stretched his arms.

"No way."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and grabbed the bottle of water I kept in my bag

But then he continued.

"I'm playing Raoul."

I spit my mouth-full of water out and it sprayed onto the dust-covered floor, making little wet marks where ever it landed. I coughed and sputtered while Jake rubbed and patted my back.

"I may just be going out on a limb here," He laughed nervously. "But I'm guessing that surprised you a little."

"Ya' think!" I snapped and cleared my throat.

He shrugged and went back to gazing around the room.

"So _I_ have to kiss _you_?"

"You seem really hung up on that."

I huffed.

"Do you have any experience whatsoever?"

He shrugged. "I just graduated college. Got myself a degree in acting and singing."

"So...This is your first performance?"

He nodded, giving me a smile that could only be described as flirty.

"Oh, God." I got up and ran to the door that led back to the main auditorium.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!"

I could hear his heavy footsteps as he chased after me, but that only made me run even faster.

"Bella wait!"

I whirled around to face him.

"What do you want?"

He looked taken back by my tone but I didn't back down even though he towered over me by a good foot.

_Great. In order to kiss you on stage, I'm going to have to ask for a stepladder!_

I blushed at thought of just kissing him.

"Seriously. What's wrong with me playing Raoul?" He demanded. I smirked.

"Do you _own _a mirror?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed dramatically. "Jacob, you don't even look French."

"That's because I'm not. I'm from the U.S."

I turned around and headed toward my dressing room, with Jacob still following me. So I decided to make my point more pronounced.

"You don't have the accent for this production."

"That didn't bug the judges."

"You don't have the looks," I pointed out.

He chuckled and said, "The beauty of makeup."

I giggled quietly to myself.

"I can't believe you just said that out loud."

"Meneither."

I stopped and scanned the room, feeling that change in the atmosphere. I looked over at my dresser and smiled as my gaze landed on a single black rose. I walked over and picked up the note attached to the thorn-free stem.

_Where are you? I'm waiting for you in your room. Don't take too long..._

_Edward_

"Who's Edward?"

I whirled around and glared at the six-foot giant behind me.

"Go away!"

"Make me."

"Get out!"

"Why?"

"Jacob!"

He laughed and neatly avoided the punch I threw at his face.

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

I laughed softly as I watched Jacob grab his backpack and head toward the back door.

"Night, Bella!" He called, waving.

"Good night, Jacob," I called back.

I heard the door slam shut and I went over and locked it. For a moment I just stood there, my hand on the doorknob, unmoving.

I thought over what had just happened and sighed.

I walked over to the passageway and started down the stairs. I could hear the soft murmur of my new family's voices as I neared the bottom. When I walked into the room that seemed to serve as a living room, everyone went silent. Then Rosalie wrinkled her nose.

"What is that smell!" She shrieked. The others nodded in agreement all the while looking at me cautiously.

I frowned and sniffed the air; I didn't smell anything, just the normal dusty, homey smell that always lingered down here.

"I don't smell anything."

"It smells like were-"

"Uh, why don't you find Edward, Bella!" Carlisle cut Rosalie off and laughed nervously. I looked at him skeptically then headed for the hallway that lead to my room. I could hear the low murmur of Rosalie and Carlisle arguing as I opened my door. I shook my head and walked in.

If they wanted to keep secrets, fine.

I had my own ways of finding things out...

* * *

_**A/N Um, hi *waves slowly* what's it been, a month? Two maybe.. And then to come out with a short chapter... Hey I'm sorry! but I have like twenty other stories flying around on different sites. Balance is not a word in my vocabulary! Anywho! Thanks for reading.**_

_**And if you could leave a comment just to say you read it, it would be the sun in my cloudy day...**_

_**Review Review!  
**_


	15. Please Read!

Hey people! I know you all thought it was another chapter but, um, it's not. I'm actually going through some stuff in my life that is very...complicated. I'm not leaving this story, but my mind isn't quite as focused as it needs to be in order to finish this right now. So I'm actually working on a darker story that my mind and heart can _really_ express themselves in. So go to my profile and read _Shattered. _It's a story that is coming from my heart and I hope you'll all respect that. And I hope you'll go red it. It would mean a lot if you would comment and fav it. Well thanks for reading. It also means a lot.

Hope to hear from you! And I love you all!

~A


	16. Fired?

_**A/N Um... Hey. I just felt the sudden urge to update this. So... yeah. Here it is!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Needless to say, Edward wouldn't tell me anything either. So I was left wondering what the family had smelt and why it was so bad.

The next day, rehearsals started. Oh joy. When I got upstairs, I noticed that everyone was a bit more tense than usual. No one was warming their voices up, no one was stretching their legs for the dance numbers; everyone was just standing around, doing...Nothing.

I walked through the crowd, searching for Jacob even though I knew I would regret it. But when I found him, I was pretty sure I'd found why everyone was so quiet.

Jacob sat on a box that had been shoved into the corner of the costume department, his face buried in his hands. Angela Weber, a singer and actress I'd worked with before, stood next to him, her hand on his shoulder as she talked quietly with him.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly, looking first at Jacob, who wouldn't even look up at me, then at Angela who shook her head sadly.

"Mousier changed the role of Raoul. Rumor has it he was bribed." Angela looked down again at Jacob. "He moved Jake to backstage duty."

My heart sank. "Oh Jake..." His shoulders slumped as I said his name. "I'm so sorry." And I really meant it. I knew how much this role meant to him. He worked so hard to get it. And now to have it ripped out from underneath him... I could only imagine what he was feeling.

Jake sighed and finally looked up at me. He wasn't the Jacob I'd met yesterday. That Jake had been young, energized, and ready for life. This Jake looked tired, stressed, and just ready to give up. I knelt before him and put my hand on his knee.

"I'm really sorry Jake. If there's anything-"

"Can you get me the role back?"

I bit my lip. "I can ask. But I don't think there's much I can do."

He sighed and nodded. "Just you asking would mean the world to me."

I looked up at Angela, silently asking her to do it for me. She shook her head. "I've already asked him. He said if I brought it up again, I would be out."

I sighed. "I'll be right back." I get up off the floor and walked slowly to Mousier Neal's office. I took a deep breath and knocked quietly on the door, going over and over in my head what I was supposed to say, even though I had no clue whatsoever.

The door opened and Mousier Neal peered down his long nose at me. "Ms. Swan. How can I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "Give Jacob Black his role back."

He sighed and moved to the side of the doorway. "Won't you come in Ms. Isabella?"

I nodded and walked int his office, the pictures of great performers and and framed awards next to pieces of music bringing back a moment of de ja voo when I'd stood in here the first time several moths ago. It was the day that he'd caught me playing the piano on the stage and asked me to play in a concert that I'd stood in here, the scared little American girl who'd just moved to Paris with her vampire guardian and came to see a concert, then got caught messing around. I never would have guessed that that one little moment would have brought me here, singing... Opera.

Mousier Neal motioned to a chair in front of his desk, but I shook my head. "Just give him his part back. He worked really hard for it Mousier."

"Isabella," He paused, lips pursed as he sits down in his black leather chair behind his large wooden desk. "I can't give him the part back."

I stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "You just fired him. What do you mean you can't give it back?"

Mousier leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "The part of Raoul is a very popular one. Jacob's been replaced. By a singer I believe to be better for the part."

I gaped at him. "B-but-"

"Ms. Swan, if you wish to keep your part I suggest you don't argue with my decision. It is final and I stand by it." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring me to say anything else.

I looked down and nodded slowly. "Yes Mousier."

I walked out of his office and shut the door. Jacob's head instantly looked up at me, his eyes full of hope. And I had to crush it...

"Well?" Angela looked at me with the same glimmer of hope. I shook my head slowly and Jacob's head went back into his hands.

"Oh God why? Why now?" He moaned and raked his hand through his black hair. "This job was going to get me started on my career!"

I was about to say something when a loud voice boomed behind me.

"Isabella Swan! What a small world we live in!"

I gritted my teeth and spun around.

"Michael Newton."

* * *

**_Uh oh!_**

**_Review Review!_**


	17. Coffee and Natella

**_Just felt the sudden urge to update. Show me some love and PLEASE comment!_**

To say I was ticked would be the understatement of the the century. I was pissed, ticked, peeved, and all the other words that could be used to describe angry.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Venom poured from my words and my hands were fisted tightly at my sides to keep them from doing something immature, no matter how much I wanted to, but Mike just kept on smiling that annoying wolfy gin, the stupid grin that made me want to hit him even more.

"Why I'm here for the opera," He said matter-of-factly. "I was offered the role of Raoul and I couldn't turn it down."

Okay. If I thought I was angry before, now I was furious, like mad-enough-to-kill-someone furious. A million things ran through my mind at that moment, but the only thing that came out was a shill "What?"

Which only made him smile bigger. "Now we can finish what we started Isabella, all those years ago. You finally accept my offer to take you out on a date."

I scoffed. "You think you can just waltz in here after I haven't seen your face in ten years, take a job that a singer far better than you just lost, and then take me out? I think not!"

"Whoa Izzy!" That name alone was enough to make my skin crawl. Worse yet he had to put his arms around him and hug me. "I know you're surprised to see me. But don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

"Dramatic?" I pushed myself out of his arms. "How can you even say that? Get your arms off of me! Let me go!"

He didn't let go. in fact that tightened. "Now Izzy-"

Just then a warm, strong arm wrapped around my waist and yanked me out of his snake-like arms.

"She said let go." Jake's voice sounded so sinister, so threatening, so... unlike him. I couldn't help myself and I looked up at him. His jaw was set and his eyes were impossibly darker than their already inky blackness. And then I realized just how I was pressed against him. My body pressed firmly to him as his arm held tightly to my waist and then my hands were pressed against his chest, enabling my fingers to feel the hardened muscle underneath his plain white, cotton T. Not a bad position to be in actually. The strange heat from his body radiated onto me, warming me from head to toe.

Mike didn't seem to enjoy this as mush as I did though. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

Jake smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. Oh no. This was a get-the-hell-outta-my-face-before-I-kill-you- smile. His voice was sarcastic and cold as he said, "I'm Jacob Black."

Mike smirked and sneered. "Aw yes. The amateur. the boy who wasn't fit to play one of the lead roles and who's job was eagerly handed to me."

At that, Jake released his hold on me and got right in Mike's face. "I'll have you know Newton that I am no amateur!" He shoved on Mike's chest, causing him to step back a couple feet. But before any damage could be done, Mousier Neal came running out of his office, his face looking as though he fell face first in th rouge pallets we used in makeup.

"What is going on out here?" He demanded, first looking at Mike then at Jake. And of course those beady brown eyes stayed on Jake. "Causing trouble already Mousier Black?"

Mike smiled triumphantly and took a step back. "As you can Mousier Neal, this garbage boy is doing nothing _but _causing trouble. I think you should fire and have him removed from the property at once."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and mutter "Kiss up." earning a nasty look from Mike but a small smile from Jake.

Mousier Neal sighed and straightened up. "I see no need for anyone to be fired for behaving immaturely, but if it happens again there will be consequences. Understood?"

Both boys nodded and murmured a "Yes Mousier" and that was that. Mousier Neal went back to his office, shaking his almost bald head and muttering under his breath, and left the three of us standing in the middle of a now vacant backstage.

Mike, deciding the odds really weren't in his favor at the moment, quickly grabbed his leather coat and headed toward the door, calling over his shoulder. "We'll see who you end up with Swan."

Jake shook his head as we watched him leave. "What a douche."

I sighed. "The biggest douche you'll ever meet." I turned and looked around. "What about rehearsals? They were supposed to start twenty minutes ago..."

"Neal postponed them."

"Why?"

Jake shrugged and grabbed a box, the muscles in his arms tensing as he lifts and sets it on his shoulder. " guess with all the drama he decided this would be for the best."

"Do you know when he rescheduled?"

"It says on the bulletin board," he called over his shoulder as he walked to the costume department. I hurried over and scanned the list. The rehearsal was moved to tomorrow? We already had one planned, making that two now, and I also had a concert later that night.

I sighed and slumped against the wall, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed.

"You okay?"

I peeked an eye open and looked at Jake, quickly opening my other eye to get the full effect. He wasn't such a bad looking kid, maybe six foot seven, with a tanner skin tone, and that short, dark brown hair that made you want to mess it up with your fingers. He was well built, maybe even a little too well built for a guy his age, but somehow it suited him. He didn't stumble around like you'd think I boy would with so much muscle weight, he was instead, quite... well... graceful, over all making him quite attractive.

He shifted under my gaze, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, and I realized with horror I'd been staring. I felt a deep blush creep it's way into my face and I quickly looked away, muttering, "Yeah I'm fine."

He smiled slightly and grabbed a sweatshirt from it's resting place on a box. "I don't have any plans for the day. Do you wanna go get coffee or something? I've been told the cafe down the street as the best coffee and crescent rolls with natella Paris has to offer."

I couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful."

A grin lit up his face and he took my hand. "Come on. We can take my bike."

I didn't pull away from him, I didn't even say anything. I just smiled and walked out with him, completely ignoring the tall blond, male vampire who was hiding behind the curtain, watching with disproving eyes. And just as I closed the door, I heard his Texan-accented whisper, "Oh what have you done Bella...?"


	18. Confused & Comforted

**Okay So it was really one person's special review that REALLY made me want to update. And that person was .x o Mazerolle . Her review BLEW MY MIND! I was dancing around like crazy! So thank you soooooooooo much!**

_**Previously:**_

_He smiled slightly and grabbed a sweatshirt from it's resting place on a box. "I don't have any plans for the day. Do you wanna go get coffee or something? I've been told the cafe down the street as the best coffee and crescent rolls with natella Paris has to offer."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful."_

_A grin lit up his face and he took my hand. "Come on. We can take my bike."_

_I didn't pull away from him, I didn't even say anything. I just smiled and walked out with him, completely ignoring the tall blond, male vampire who was hiding behind the curtain, watching with disproving eyes. And just as I closed the door, I heard his Texan-accented whisper, "Oh what have you done Bella...?"_

I laughed so hard my coffee almost came out my nose, causing almost everyone around us to move to the other side of the cafe. I didn't care. I hadn't laughed this hard in forever.

"No way!" I laughed and choked out at the same time. Jake was laughing right along with me.

"Yes way! I swear!"

I dried my teary eyes on my napkin. "You can not do that all in one night and not get caught!"

"Yet here I sit." He gave me a wolfish grin. "With a perfectly clean record."

I shook my head in wonder. It was amazing what one teenager could do in a small town- in one night - and not get caught.

I sighed, my side slightly sore from laughing so hard, and leaned back in the wire patio chair. It was a perfect night, the stars were shining and the moon was full. Not to mention I had probably the funniest kid sitting in front of me. It didn't hurt that he was good looking too.

"La Push sounds nice..." I muse, picking at my crescent roll. "I grew up in New York, then moved here a few years later. I was discovered here and I've been performing every since... My life has been so... busy and hectic... La Push and Forks sound amazing..."

"They are," he nods. "Whenever you have vacation you should visit."

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. "So how did you get a job in Paris, France?"

Jake laughed softly, running a hand through his hair. "My dad wanted me to stay in La Push for family reasons. But before my mom died... She told me to get out of La Push... Out of Washington and start a new life. So... I began taking voice lessons at the community center. I was later discovered while doing a performance and I was shipped off to New York when I was 17. I heard about the opera here and I had to audition... Then I met you."

I smiled and looked up at the stars. "I've never heard you sing."

He shrugged. "And now I guess you never will."

"But it's not fair! You auditioned for the role! You earned it! They can't just take it from you!"

"Maybe Mike is better than me, Bella."

"But he's not!" I protested. "I've worked with him before. He's not fit to be a stage hand! He sings worse than a toad!"

"What are you saying Bella? Maybe he got better... Maybe.. Maybe.."

"Maybe Mousier Neal was bribed."

Jake smirked. "No way."

I scowl. "It's more than likely. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened."

"Bribed Bella? Who would want to get rid of me enough to do that?" He crossed his arms and stared at from across the table.

I sighed and leaned on my elbows. "I don't know. But I'm sure he was bribed. Mike Newton hasn't had a job offer in three years. Why this performance? this is a huge performance. They wouldn't change the cast unless they had a reason to."

"It's stretch but you may be right. But at least I still have a job. At least I'm still at the opera house."

I shook my head. "But it's not what you really want to do!"

"I get to see you so I'm happy!"

I sat there stunned.

Jake looked down, blushing. "I-I'm sorry! It's just popped out..."

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. "You.. want to see me?"

He shrugged, still not looking at me. "You're in credible to watch. The way you lose yourself to a song, the way you beam and glow as the audience applauses.. Who wouldn't want to see you?"

I couldn't stop the blush that crept into my cheeks. I slowly stood up and smiles slightly. "I.. I think it's time I head back to the opera house..."

I turned to go then felt a warm hand grab my wrist. "Bella wait!"

I turned and gazed up at him, practically craning my neck just to see his eyes he was so tall. I bit my lip and took a deep breath as he leaned in slightly closer.

"St-Stop..."

He pulled back and straightened himself. "I see how it is... I get it..." He stepped back and dropped a tip on the table. "Who would want to be caught with a stage hand?" He turned to leave.

"Jake wait!"

He didn't stop.

I was alone in the dark, empty street. I hugged myself and took a shaky breath, looking around, then slowly walked to the back door of the opera house, pushing it open and going inside, locking it quietly.

I looked at the hidden stairway. There stood the tall, blond vampire, the same one that saw me leave smiling and laughing. And here he stood, seeing me return with tears in my eyes.

"Bella..." Jasper soft voice was enough to cause a few tears to spill down my cheeks. He held his arms open and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him and sobbing softly.

"I'm so confused Jasper..." I whispered hoarsely.

He just held me, murmuring softly. "I know... I know..."

**A/N I wanted Bella to have someone she could go crying to so I picked Jasper! lol They won't be anything more than friends, sorry!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me soooo happy!**


End file.
